


Stutter

by trashycanchan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, the volleyball homos play a dumb game, tsukki isn't inhumane guys, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashycanchan/pseuds/trashycanchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi notices that Tsukishima has been acting weird all of a sudden, and he wants to get to the bottom of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stutter

**Author's Note:**

> Some TsukkiYama for your soul c: This was actually inspired by the song Stutter by Marianas Trench~  
> //if you haven't heard it go give it a listen it's extremely good and totally these two dorks

Tsukishima was the kind of guy that would rather keep most things to himself than share them with others. 

Yamaguchi was the kind of guy that would usually tell people about his problems, unless they were personal or he thought he could solve them himself.

The one thing that the two had in common was the fact that they would tell each other if something was wrong. After all, they were best friends, and that's what friends do, right?

Recently, Yamaguchi had realized that Tsukishima was more quiet than usual, sometimes not even stopping to make a snarky comment or an insulting remark. This deeply concerned Yamaguchi, seeing as Tsukishima would always be picking fights and irritating people.

"Tsukki, you can tell me what's wrong, you know!" Yamaguchi would say, pulling at his shirt sleeves and sometimes prying his headphones off.

"Tch, it's nothing..." He would reply completely monotone, just putting his headphones back on and looking away. Yamaguchi considered himself at a loss to try and help his friend, deciding that he would wait a few days and see if he felt better.

The only thing Tsukishima told Yamaguchi was that he had a crush on someone, and that was all. No hints, no names, nothing. Yamaguchi was warm inside about the fact that Tsukishima actually liked someone, could it be possible that he returned Yamaguchi's feelings? After all, Yama did have a crush on him... But nonetheless, he promised not to tell a soul.

The pestering came to an end about a week later, on a day when they should've been practicing for volleyball, but instead the team took a break just to relax.

The Karasuno team decided that they would converse about the good qualities of each player, going around in a circle so each person would have their moment of glory to be showered in compliments by their teammates.

The occasional "they have great concentration", or "good stance and receives" were thrown around, and they went around the circle. First Suga, then Daichi, Asahi, Tanaka, Hinata, Kageyama, Noya, and Ennoshita all went before Yamaguchi. It was finally his turn, and he received many compliments about his personality and such.

One compliment he got was not like the others. The one that gave him the positive criticism was none other than his crush, Tsukisima.

"Yamaguchi, you might be an annoying little shit sometimes..." He paused to look at him, and Yama laughed a bit. "But, you're my little shit because you're my best friend. It makes me really happy when you're happy, even though I don't show it. I like to see you strive and get better when you play volleyball. That's all..." He trailed off with his cheeks tinted light pink.

Yamaguchi's cheeks, on the other hand, were heavily dusted with a dark red. "You think so, Tsukki...?!" He grinned.

Tsukishima pushed his glasses up, rolling his eyes slightly and covering his face with one hand. "Did I stutter, you idiot?"

Yamaguchi continued to grin. "No!"

Tsukishima's turn finally came, and most noted his rather stoic nature. Some acknowledged his witty insults. Yes, witty. Tsukki was a genius when it came to offending people.

"But, he's so quiet and intimidating, it's almost inhumane..." Noya whispered to Asahi. He looked up, seeing Tsukishima staring right at him and tensing up.

Asahi's eyes went wide, shaking his hands in front of his face, directed at Tsukishima. "T-Tsukishima, he didn't m-mean it...!! Don't hurt me, or him...! Please!!"

Yamaguchi perked up, looking at them angrily to match his friend. "Hey, what the hell are you talking about?! Tsukki is NOT inhumane! He's just like you! After all, he even has a crush on someone, and... Wait--" Yamaguchi's face turned red and he covered his mouth. "A-Agh, Tsukki, I didn't mean it!! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm..."

Tsukishima turned as red as a tomato, beads of sweat running down his head and he shook with anger. "Shut up, Yamaguchi...! You idiot!!" He grabbed him by the shirt collar and stood up, dragging his friend up with him. He now was standing upright, his hand latched onto his friend's clothing and holding him off the ground.

Everyone stared in awe, Kageyama's eyes widening but trying to keep from laughing. Hinata began to panic, extremely scared for Yama's sake. "T-Tsukishima! Put him down!"

Daichi stood up, walking over and grabbing Tsukishima by his free hand. "Let him go. Now."

Tsukishima shook his head. "No. You let me go."

"Guys, please stop!!" Sugawara started to sweat and was getting really nervous. "Tsukishima, you know what happens when Daichi gets mad! Please, listen! Besides, we all have crushes! It's not that big of a deal!"

Tsukishima glared at Suga with that, dropping Yamaguchi and dusting his hands while shaking his head. "Pfft, you don't understand... But I wouldn't expect you to, anyways." He walked around Yamaguchi and grabbed at the back of his shirt, dragging him a few feet then pulling him back up. "Get up, idiot."

Yamaguchi trembled with fear. "T-Tsukki?! Are you mad at me..?"

Tsukishima gave a small smirk, turning back to the rest of the group, which had all their mouths agape. "No, not in the slightest~! After thinking, you gave me a perfect opportunity."

"Opportunity...?"

Tsukishima nodded and looked down at his shorter friend with a grin almost feral. "Mhm."

"Really, Tsukki, you're seriously scaring me.."

Tsukishima suddenly wrapped his arm around Yamaguchi's waist, moving his head just by his ear. "I'm showing them I'm not inhumane. And it only makes sense for you to demonstrate with me. You ARE my crush, y'know," he whispered. 

"E-EH?!"

The rest of the volleyball team looked at the supposed 'best friends', staring in shock, and also horror. They couldn't hear what Tsukishima whispered to Yamaguchi, but they figured it wasn't something they wanted to hear. 

While Yamaguchi blushed furiously, Tsukishima made a move. He quickly pressed his lips to Yama's, wrapping his other hand stubbornly around him. Yamaguchi kissed back as soon as he felt the collision, smiling lightly and wrapping his arms around the taller male. Tsukishima grunted, kissing him hard and then eventually pulling away and taking a breath.

"Hmm~" he hummed. "Not bad, Yamaguchi."

Yamaguchi blushed even more, looking down. "T-Thanks..."

Tsukishima turned back to the group that was frozen, chuckling a bit. "Oi, Kageyama, that's how it's done. Might wanna do it like that the next time you go at it with Hinata." Kageyama clenched his fist, but looked at Hinata and said no more.

Tsukishima took another deep breath, recollecting his cool and shuffling back to his spot in the circle. "None of you will ever bring that up again."

"Yes!" They all echoed each other, Tsukishima's face staying expressionless. He nodded.

Yamaguchi stumbled back and say next to Tsukishima again, looking up at him. "S-So... You really like me?"

Tsukishima adjusted his glasses, turning away and repeating something for the second time that day. 

"Did I stutter?"


End file.
